yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Robonyan F
Robonyan F (Japanese: ロボニャンＦ型 Robonyan Efu-gata) is a robotic Yo-kai of the Tough tribe who made his debut in EP009. He is the future version of Jibanyan. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Tsukumono (Tribe)|'Tsukumono']] tribe. Appearance Robonyan F is a cat robot Yo-kai. He formally had yellow eyes with a silver ring around them; a red circle where Jibanyan has his blue bell; and a maroon jetpack worn on his back, where Jibanyan has the blue flame at the end of his tails is now a red flame. Robonyan F was dark blue and grey instead of red and white, he has parts that attach to others to make his arms and legs and connect to his hands and feet. After upgrading himself, Robonyan F's right is blue and his left is white. Robonyan Normal Medal.png|Normal Medal in the English Dub robonyan anime art.png Robonyan Flying.png Robonyan Patroling.png robonyan offical art.png robonyan rocket punch.png robonyan_2x.png Robonyn Tank.png Robonyan Thumbs Up.png Robonyan_(Race_Kart).png Robonyan_(Var.).png Robonyan_(MM).png Robonyan_(Cards).png Robonyan_ZM.png Robonyan_F_UM.png History Season 1 (as Robonyan) Robonyan is the future version of Jibanyan. He traveled to the time where Jibanyan was a Yo-kai living with Nate to tell him about what happens to him when he's in the future. Jibanyan disagreed with being a robot and didn't really believe he choose to be a robot. Robonyan proves he is him by showing how he has a built inside factory that makes chocolate bars and says that he is the only one who would have that. He later tries to convince Jibanyan that it was a good choice that he made himself a robot by comparing their abilities. Jibanyan loses everytime and soon starts telling himself that Robonyan is really great. Robonyan stayed the night with them and used the outlet to charge himself. The next morning, however, Nate's mom asking him what was he using last night and shows Nate that the electricity bills rose up by a shocking amount. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan turn to see Robonyan sinking into what looks like a portal waving to them and throws his medal to Nate before finally disappearing to his time much as their dismay. He is first summoned in episode 10 to help Bear recover from Buhu's bad luck. In episode 16, he confronts Drizzle. His attempt to vacuum him results in Whisper getting stuck inside once again. In episode 23, he confronts B3-NK1 whose sword somehow feels ticklish to Robonyan. After several attempts from B3-NK1, Robonyan ultimately gives him the 1000th screw, thus upgrading B3-NK1's sword. The robot gives Nate his medal in gratitude even though he did not really do much. When it seemed like Robonyan was going to explode, he actually could function without his screw. Robonyan requests more tickling and gets what he wants, much to the annoyance of B3-NK1, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. However, in the Japanese version, B3-NK1 did not mind tickling Robonyan some more. In episode 38, he attempts to help Nate get snacks so that his fellow students will want to trade with him. However, his mother instead helps out by giving him her her cookies. Robonyan continues to create excess chocobars, much to the annoyance of Jibanyan. This marks the first time Robonyan fails Nate. In episode 44, he confronts Mimikin, who incorrectly mimics Robonyan. Robonyan counters this by transforming into Mimikin and mimicking and embarrassing him, thus defeating him. When he was about to leave, Mimikin stops him because he has never anyone who can professionally mimic. Upon hearing his words, Robonyan decides to teach him how to properly mimic anyone. Mimikin gets better at what he does slowly and they both end the segment saying Robonyan's catchphrase, "I'll be back!" In episode 62, he is requested to defeat Gargaros. However, he was really needed as Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan end up arguing once again, thus boring the red oni. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan celebrate their victory and continue to Banker Bakery for melon bread. Robonyan, Sergeant Burly, and Sergeant Slug make their final comments, about Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan's winning method. However, the mailman finishes his delivery and runs away from Nate's mom, who says her son is so grounded. . . In episode 68, he gives Mimikin his final exam by mimicking Nate for a whole day in class. He passes his student despite the fact he did not act as average as Nate is. On the next day, Mimikin continues to mimic Nate and cause Bear, Eddie, Nate's classmates, and even Katie to erupt with laughter. Robonyan compliments this to Nate, but the latter still dislikes it. In episode 72, he attempts to help Nate's dad when the latter gets his family lost. Unfortunately, Robonyan also gets inspirited by Mayoiguruma. In episode 74, he meets his future form, Robonyan F. Inspired by his more superior future counterpart, Robonyan ultimately upgrades himself and becomes Robonyan F near the end of the episode, much to the ultimate surprise of Nate and Whisper. Season 2 (as Robonyan F) In episode 83, In episode 106, In episode 110, In episode 119, In episode 126, In episode 137, Relationships Nate and Whisper Jibanyan Original Robonyan F Robonyan F and Robonyan were at first rivals, but by the time Robonyan F sacrafised himself, he looked up to him, even calling him "Senpai". He later upgrade himself to become him. Powers and Abilities In the anime, Robonyan is capable of traveling through time, has a built-in radar, and can transform into a race car. He has enough strength to stop a truck with one paw, and can even produce Choco Bars from a compartment in his body. In combat, instead of a technique like Jibanyan´s Paws of Fury he uses a Rocket Punch attack, firing his paws like projectiles. Trivia Origin *Robonyan is a parody of T-800, the titular evil/heroic android in the Terminator film franchise. As shown, both are robots from the future and are known for their signature catchphrase "I'll be back!" (which he'll use whenever he leaves through his portal). Also in the Japanese premier of the upcoming film Terminator: Genisys, Arnold Schwarzenegger is due to meet Robonyan. **One of Robonyan's random nicknames is Arnold which refers to Arnold Schwarzenegger, who plays the signature T-800 model of Terminator. *Robonyan's Rocket Punch is a reference to one of Mazinger Z's signature attacks. Name Origin Robonyan is a combination of "Robo" as in robot, and "Nyan", the sound that a cat makes. In other languages * Japanese: ロボニャン Robonyan * Spanish: Robonyan * French: * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Korean: 로보냥 Robonyang * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Tough Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Tsukumono Tribe